A Random Celebration Brotherhood Style
by c-wolf
Summary: Taking random commercial holidays from each month and giving them a Brotherhood flair. This particular chapter is just holidays of March 1. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

* * *

Lance yawned and got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs. Then he paused.

"What are you idiots doing?"

Todd was putting random things together and wrapping them with newspaper. Fred was cooking in the kitchen. And Pietro was sewing.

"Fred, why does it smell like banana bread? Pietro… do I even want to know what you're making? Todd, since when do you wrap gifts?"

Toad grinned. "Don't you know? It's international friendship day."

Lance sighed. "That's in August."

Pietro frowned. "It is? Then what's today?"

Lance sighed. "Well, you got it somewhat right. It's Internation Friendship Week."

Fred walked in. "It's also National Banana Bread day."

Wanda stalked downstairs and stopped. "I don't want to know…"

Toad hopped up to her and held out a gift. "Happy Creative Romance Month, Snookums."

Wanda glared. "Get away from me!" She yelled, and blasted him through the front door. Then she glared at the package and opened it up.

Lance and the rest backed up slowly as tears came to her eyes.

"It's what I've always wanted." She said and ran upstairs.

They looked at each other. "Do we want to know?"

"NO!"

Toad staggered in with a silly grin. "She liked it." Then he passed out.

Pietro shrugged and walked over him. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

Logan and Xavier watched as the students played touch football. "Well, this is a quiet day for a change." Then they blinked as the brotherhood walked through the gates.

Everyone else paused, then ran every which way as potato chips, erasers, cherries, and chocolates pelted them. The Brotherhood laughed as they stood in Boy Scout Uniforms of all things.

"What the…"

Xavier groaned as he scanned their minds. "Whoever typed up the list of random commercial holidays for each month of the year needs to have his head examined."

Kelly blinked as he looked at the cards on three gifts. "Happy National Friendship Week?" Then he opened them up and screamed as he and most of the living room were covered in whipped cream and dye.

Duncan screamed as he ran down the road while being chased by runaway dentist's drills.

(searched for a list of commercial holidays. These are the ones I used, from a 1997 list. Dental month, chocolate lovers month, National Cherry Month, Creative Romance month, human relations month, boost your self-esteem month, snack food month, Pencil Week, friendship week, boy scout week, national youth fitness week.


	2. More Insanity

The X-men heard screams and ran out of the mansion. Then they stood and stared as Jean chased Pietro around the yard.

"How dare you spy on me!"

"But it's Crane Watch Day!"

"That's a bird, stupid!"

"But your legs are skinny enough!" Pietro sped up, laughing all the way as Jean screamed some more.

Scott flushed red when he heard some of the words she was using.

Xavier groaned. "I need a drink."

Storm blinked. "Can I join you?"

They left while the students just stood there.

* * *

Lance walked out of the kitchen as Pietro sped in. "What'd you do this time, lunatic?" 

Pietro grinned. "Who says I did anything?"

"Your face says it all."

Pietro shrugged. "Just a little Jean torture."

As they talked, a few cheerleaders ran by their house screaming followed by a horde of pigs with Toad riding on top of one. He was waving one hand in the air while another gripped an ear.

Fred walked downstairs. He was reading something. "That's just gross."

Lance sighed. "What is?"

"It's Peace Corpse day. Who would want to celebrate peace around a dead guy?"

"That's C O R P S, you idiot! It has nothing to do with dead bodies!"

Fred nodded. "Oh, now I get it."

He walked toward the kitchen while Lance banged his head on the wall a few times.

Mystique had started to walk in, and stopped. "I think I'll take a cue from them… and celebrate Solo Vacation Day!" She laughed maniacally as she skipped away from the house. Then she screamed as a stray pig grabbed her by a leg and dragged her down the road.

"That's it!" She yelled as she continued to be dragged. "It's Refired, not Retired day too. I think I'll refire myself!"

She laughed some more. Then the pig let her go as it took a corner and she slammed into a car. "Hello Mr. President… want a cookie?"

(The Pig reference, is National Pig Day.)


End file.
